phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isabella and Phineas's relationship
History of the parent page Out to Launch In Out to Launch, ending credits, there is no evidence that Isabella and Phineas was shown dancing, Ferb dancing with a Fireside Girl or Phineas acting nervous when asked to the dance. If there is evidence, please dont hesitate to show me the link where it shows it --Rayien1 17:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :The part about Phineas & Isabella dancing, as well as Ferb and one of the Fireside Girls, was claimed in a YouTube comment on "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". But when I checked the high-quality YouTube upload of "Out to Launch", I couldn't see Phineas, Ferb, or Isabella anywhere in the establishing shot of the dance in the end credits. (Personally, I kinda wish they had gone ahead and put that in, especially if it was Gretchen that Ferb would've been dancing with.) Oh, and I can say for sure that Phineas definitely wasn't being nervous about being asked to the dance. --JeremyCreek 19:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::maybe the person who claimed it will hopefully give us some proof behind this claim...n hopefully we'll have some evidence for this query --Rayien1 19:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: It was added on 16:16, November 7, 2009 by 92.15.30.61, who has not edited before. Some other users in the 92.15.x.x range have created fake voice actor pages before, but there's no definitive connection right now. I have confirmed what JC said and removed the nervousness and Ferb dancing parts from that section — RRabbit42 19:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Point of view Overhauling this article needs to be done in two steps. One, update the point of view on all references. Two, determine if what's left can just be covered by the main article or if it's significant enough to warrant keeping this separate page. — aRRabbit42 19:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to put this on my to-do list. Same goes for the whole Fireside PF-Project. The Flash {talk} 01:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I just overhauled the article. I removed all opinions and bias issues I found and cut it down to the bare facts shown in episodes (hence the constant parenthetical citations). However, I'm new to this particular wiki (not Wikia itself :P), and I have no idea if what I did was appropriate or if I even got the POV right, so please let me know if it's better and contact me about anything I messed up so I won't do it again. :) [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 04:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::On a side note, Isabella's relationship section on Phineas's page should probably be shortened. It's essentially the old version of this article and just makes his page needlessly long. A paragraph like the one for Phineas on Isabella's page should suffice; then this article won't be redundant. I do think it's good to have a separate page for this, as there's a lot of detail in it that would just be too much on an ordinary character page. But that's my opinion. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) Valentine's day In the book My funny valentine, it says that the boys made a gondela ride to impress a girl, when the only girls in the cast are Candace and Isabella. Yeah, but I have the book, and they do it so Jeremy can impress Candace, but at the end, Phineas and Isabella go on, with Perry. Ferb is playing music.Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 05:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Move proposal To me, "Isabella's relationship with Phineas" does not convey a neutral POV. I am proposing that we rename this article to "Phineas and Isabella's relationship" to properly convey its two-sided nature. Your thoughts? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 06:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I would say that's a good idea, but change the billing ("Isabella and Phineas's relationship"). ~Bowser101 13:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think the order really matters, but it would definitely look better if it was clear that this is for both his relationship to her and her relationship to him. There's no other major love interest story out there, is there? Otherwise, I'd propose making it that neutral and just having subsections for each one.--Rognik 17:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it matters because Isabella is the one with the strongest (on-screen) feelings. I say that for neutrality, not out of my own opinion of their relationship (which is PhineasXIsabella 4ever) in which it wouldn't matter. ~Bowser101 00:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea, but we shouldn't move it to "Phineas and Isabella's relationship." I think we should move it to "Isabella-Phineas Relationship." I know it's disgusting, but trust me, it's perfect, not to be confused by the Total Drama Wiki's articles. :: Though we are not required to follow any other wiki's policies or page naming covention, TDI's relationship pages make sense. I recommend that we list it as "primary-secondary relationship", with the person who is more prominent in the relationship being listed first. Examples: ::::* Candace-Jeremy relationship ::::* Isabella-Phineas relationship ::::* Buford-Baljeet relationship ::::* Linda-Candace relationship :: I have included those last two because we need to account for the fact that there will be more than just romantic relationships. There are friend/enemy relationships like Buford/Baljeet and Phineas/Buford, and there are parent/child relationships. :: Since this represents a significant change to the wiki, and would allow us to move other relationships to their own page so they can be explored more completely via the Main template, I have created a voting Forum for this. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone already moved the page, I fixed a typo in the new name. the new name was the one that I recommended. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) "This shows", "This proves", "Clearly", and all similar phrases In keeping with the constant neutrality issues of this article, I would like to propose that any sentences beginning with or containing the aforementioned phrases be automatically removed from the page. The article is not a persuasive essay; it is an article containing only what has been established by the show and/or its creators. Sentences that try to "prove" something are simply opinions of Phinbella fans leaking in. Don't get me wrong - I'm a Phinbella fan myself. But you're better off letting the reader of the article draw his/her own conclusions than clumsily injecting your own into the article. I also second (or is it third?) the move proposal. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 05:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno. the sentences are there because they have strong evidence to back them up, i think they should stay. ~Bowser101 12:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: The article needs a complete overhaul. We split it off of the main Isabella page as a temporary measure until someone had time to do it. Right now, that's not me. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) It should at least be titled Isabella and Phineas's Relationship *How so, while a relationship can indeed be used to describe familiarity between any two people, that doesn't seem to be the case most people want to view it as. Given that we are required to keep a neutral view using only in-show information it is best to simplify matters and change it to simple friendship. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 20:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) are you even an admin? plus a "Relationship" is any form of two people knowing each other, two enemys have a relationship with one another just as two friends or a father and a son. So it should be Isabella and Phineas's Relationship It was Isabella and Phineas's Relationship, until I moved it to Phisabella which also works, how come you did not move it before that? *I moved it to friendship specifically because I'm sick of these couple names, that is not the purpose of this wiki. The purpose is to give an unbiased look at the universe of this series. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 20:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *Bob, you're causing errors! that's a personal opinion and it gives you no right to rename the page! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ** I'm with Bob on this one - we, as a wiki, need to give unbiased information to everyone; and using couple names doesn't come into that. Maybe implementing when (if?) they do aknowledge their relationship to be anything more than friendship will work, but for now it isn't really needed. This goes double for using couple names, which are no where near part of the official canon and (especially since they haven't become anything more than friends) shouldn't be used. SomeoneD 18:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, clearly this shows and proves what wikipedians have been fighting for a while, the unbiased POV is hard to keep, I am a Phinbella fan myself and am working on one of my current strokes of genius involving this, but that is not the point. My point is that such phrases should be allowed. "clearly this prooves that Isabella likes Phineas." but usually only in the single direction. However, if such evidence exists it should be allowed. Not blanket-banned. (as a proponent for Free Culture I hate those)Bpendragon 03:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Lock Recommendation Section 2 of this article has been repeatedly edited by Unregistered Users. Specifically removing This shows that Phineas has very strong feelings for Isabella, as more than a friend, just like she does for him; however, this does not necessarily mean that he has any romantic feelings. Because of these repeated edits I think it may be best to place a lock on this article. At least until sufficient evidence proves otherwise. --SlayerMan118 15:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I also agree with you. --Daisy56 15:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I renew the suggestion that we lock unregistered users from modifying the pages. People tend to add in their own opinions instead of looking at the facts first. If the page is locked, people wouldn't edit this page as often.--Rognik 00:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :: A message has been left on the Talk page for both IP addresses the person has used, stating that a reason must be provided why they are deleting that info. I will look at protecting the page shortly. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Change name to "Phinbella"? Since this relationship is more commonly known as Phinbella, I think it's a great idea. Wait... yes, yes I do. Qrs22 20:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : No it isn't. This is a canon wiki we don't deal with fan terms here. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 20:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Agreed --SlayerMan118 21:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : The term Phinbella should be used when they are going out, and they are currently not.--Daisy56 21:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : NO. I wouldn't want this to be like the iCarly wiki. They mix fanon and canon, and that's a huge mistake in my eyes. [[User:American che|'American che' PHINEAS!]] Whatcha doin'? 23:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : No, i think the title is fine. Phinbella is just a fan name, we're trying to keep this one factual instead of fan based :Absolutely not. Out of the question. Never. We've discussed this when the wiki existed; creating the page "Phinbella" is even impossible, as we protected it because someone kept making it back in 2008. Please remember we are the canon wiki, not fanon. No fan-terms, only canon stuff. The Flash {talk} 23:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. I think "Isabella and Phineas's Relationship" is an excellent name for this article. Black Spiderman 16:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : I think we should wait till they go out.Or if it even happens.PrettyPrincessBabi01 9:01, August 16, 2010 : No. Phinbella is like the name for the apiring, and not the relationship they are in now. Also, people have other way to call it. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 21:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : No...no not at all a good idea. I'm afraid that is horribly unproffesional and uncannon despite my love for the pairingEriktheEagle 00:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : I will answer with two letters: NO. This is a canon wiki. And I don't like how they make pairings in the iCarly and Victorious Wiki. It's very confusing for me. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I find it interesting that my wikis are known for "mixing fanon with canon". Lol. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : I agree with the naysayers. Phinbella is just what we CALL it, and it's more like a pairing. The current name describes their emotional and physical reactions with each other. Get me? So it stays. "What do you MEAN you don't agree with me? Do you know who you're DEALING with?!?" :NO for 3 reasons: *Phinbella is a fanon term and this is canon *Some people (not me) say Phinabella or Isaphineas! *Until a show character says Phinbella leave it at the current title. :Well, that's my opinion! 13:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :But "Phinbella" can be a redirect. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : Why would anyone wanna change the title to "Phinbella" since it a fanon and it not allowed in here. Only a "Dummkopf" would do that, no offense. Patrickau 26 05:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : : I am against the name, but would like the redirect. As stated earlier only do such a thing if they are going out "Canderemy" would be great, for the candace-jeremy page. Also I believe the lines beween canon, fanon, and fanfic are being blurred: :* Canon is exactly what we have here, what we know, the Star Wars Canon is the movies and official books. etc. :* Fanon is Fanfic that has become so popular with the audience that it is bandied about as canon, BUT IT IS NOT, it only appears to be, except in the rare cases where such popularity leads to it being used by the show, at which poin it becomes an annotated canon, noting the source (usually) :* Fanfic is whatever people submit to sites of that type, usually a lot of fluff, and bad grammar. I am working on such a fanfic now, a full-blown storboard and screenplay, just because I can. :* Bpendragon 03:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Take Two With Phineas and Ferb Episode I was watching Disney Channel and saw a preview for the episode of Take Two With Phineas and Ferb where Regis Philbin guest stars and in it and this happens: Phineas is sitting in the chair where the guests normally sit and Regis is sitting where Phineas normally sits. Regis asks if Phineas has any special girls in his life (or something along those lines) and Phineas replies "Actually I do. She's friendly, she's sweet, the best." Then a sihlouette of Isabella is shown with a question mark on her face. While/before Phineas says this, he glances over to backstage, where Isabella is usually shown standing. I would put a link to the ad, but I cannot find it anywhere on the internet. Has anybody else seen this? Should somebody put something on the page about this? Cmcrox11 23:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Still no videos up for the thing. I'd wait until more people see this, then place it on. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page of the Disney wiki admin! 00:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :I also saw the preview. I didn't catch what Regis asked Phineas, but I am sure it has something to do Isabella.09MurphyM 02:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Now that I saw the commercial, I'll place that on now. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page of the Disney wiki admin! 17:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I found the WHOLE episode... it's not what you think... >>> http://www.dadt.com/live/special/webexclusives/ <<<< -Phineas And Ferb Luver! 05:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ :Yep it's true was "User:Phineas And Ferb Luver!" said. I just saw the video, it's not Isabella that Phineas was talking about it was their mom and I love her expression when it's not her. LOL! Patrickau 26 01:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Haha yep, I found that information last night! Isabella's expressions were so funny when BAM! "She's our mom!" her face fell flat!... wow... that was the most funny part! Phineas And Ferb Luver! 02:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : : :I saw it too, and suddenly I had an extreme dislike for Povenmire's ways. just look at my page for an explanation. I forgive him for now. Bpendragon 04:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sister You know that Phineas may think of her as a sister. Sorry! I'm so sorry! I think I did a bad edit that got me in trouble (with a different IP address). I didn't mean to do that. I only meant to help. I feel very ashamed. This is why I shouldn't join... 01:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Um... In The Events in The Beak, I think this sentence should be altered or removed: "In part of the phone call, Phineas says to Isabella "Isabella, wait...", which is kinda like those things boys say when the girl is about to leave them." NotAGothChick101 23:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Hey! Why was the hugging picture from Last Train To Bustville removed? o_O NotAGothChick101 01:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :It has been moved to a gallery page for the relationship. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 02:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Page Marked as In Use I have marked the Page as "In Use" and have received approval from User:RRabbit42 before doing so. Thank You for your consideration as I take the next couple of weeks to a month to clean this up, my goal is to be ready by the time the next two episodes come out. At which time I will remove the template. Again, Thank You for your consideration. Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 05:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit on picture One of the pictures on this page has a bit of fake on it. I was watching That Sinking Feeling and Isabella didn't blush at all, yet people think the screenshot is true. 06:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC)